


Chicken Fox

by Plagg



Series: Kwami Boutique [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, also fox kwami is a drama queen, fox!alya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette makes a little costume for Alya's kwami, the fox. Too bad for the poor thing, it ends up on the Ladyblog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Fox

_Look at this cutie <3 Ladybug made her a little costume!_

“Aaaand, post!” Alya giggled, pulling her phone to her chest.  On Marinette’s desk sat her kwami, Kaaia, dressed like a chicken.  Specifically, like a hen, with even her arms covered in fake feathers.  “Oh, the Ladybloggers will get a _kick_ out of this one!”

Ever since becoming a hero and forming the Miraculous Team, Alya had turned the Ladyblog more into a live-vlogging, daily-blogging website.  The only reason why it stayed simply ‘The Ladyblog’ was for recognition. 

“I hate you both,” Kaaia grumbled, flapping her fake wings before she fell over.  The fox kwami rolled around on the desk as she wiggled and attempted to remove the stupid chicken costume.

“It’s so cute, though!” Marinette giggled.  “And I thought you liked chicken, Kaaia?”

The fox popped up where she sat, glare locked on Marinette, who stood behind Alya with her arms crossed.  “I like to _eat_ chickens!  Not _be_ one!”

Both girls laughed, and even Tikki, who was dressed like a little farmer, joined in.  “I thought a nasty fox was after my livestock!” Tikki said with her best country twang. 

“You will burn in your sleep!” Kaaia growled, once again rolling across the desk.  She had to get this stupid costume off!  It was ruining her image! 

“OK, OK, come here!” Alya giggled, setting down her phone to help her poor kwami.  Kaaia locked her eyes on the device, then, with a mischievous little smirk, dove for the phone.  “Hey!” Alya shouted, reaching for the kwami.

“I’ll delete that picture!” Kaaia shouted, flying around just out of reach of either girl.  Then, triumphantly, she put the phone back in Alya’s hand.  “There!” she said proudly, “Deleted from your phone!  _Ha!_ ”

Alya and Marinette snickered, and the kwami’s happy face soon drained.  “What…?”

“Kaaia, I already put it on the Ladyblog,” Alya explained, “Deleting it from my phone does nothing.”  She tugged the little beak above the fox’s mouth, snapping it back into place with a laugh. 

“Oh come _on_!” Kaaia said dramatically, falling from the air onto Alya’s lap.  “Release me from this prison of feathers!”

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more to go! Last up will be Prince Ali and Nooroo! Any ideas for what the poor butterfly kwami should have to be dressed as?


End file.
